His Child
by FlowerChild22
Summary: She brought her mug to her lips and almost spat it out when she saw the face of the next man. From a manila folder and paper-clipped to a number of documents was the unmistakable blonde hair and fair skin of Draco Malfoy. Hermione wants a baby but doesn't want to wait to meet "The One". But fate can be a funny thing.
1. Baby Fever

**Hey all Dramione lovers (apologies to my other fandom readers) just a plot bunny I wanted out before I left for my trip.**

 **Edit: Fixed to swap James and Albus back to their real ages. My bad. I keep thinking that James is the oldest kid.**

 **Enjoy and let me know what you think! xx**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, plot and familiar content are copyright of their respective owners and any reproduced content is only used for creative purposes.

* * *

Hermione shifted the wrapped pokka dot box from one hand to underneath her left arm so that she could knock on the black door in front of her. 12 Grimmauld Place. It still looked as gloomy as ever from outside, but every square inch inside had been renovated and redecorated by Harry and Ginny once they had decided they wanted to begin their family in Harry's godfather's childhood home.

Hermione waited as she heard a bit of a commotion from the other side of the door and suddenly a flushed Ginny Potter appeared holding a baby on her hip and only half of her eye makeup completed.

"Hi," she breathed out. She tucked a strand of straight red hair behind her ear and Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile. "Mum hasn't arrived yet to take James and Albus. And I haven't finished my makeup. Clearly."

Hermione placed the large box on the sofa of the living room and reached for Albus. Ginny handed him over with a relived huff.

Hermione laughed. "I'll take him and you go back upstairs and continue getting ready. Where's Harry and Albus?"

Ginny spun on her heel towards the kitchen and Hermione followed bouncing the baby on her hip slightly, causing him to clap his hands in amusement.

"Harry is working a case," Ginny called over her shoulder, searching through the cupboards. She grabbed a tumbler out and turned to face her childhood friend. "And Albus, the little terror, is probably destroying _something_ somewhere in this house."

She stopped and then looked at Hermione sheepishly. "I really, _really_ want firewhiskey."

Hermione laughed again and nodded at Ginny's protruding belly. "Well, you can't. So water it is for you."

Ginny made an irk face and Hermione continued. "Or some of that organic green juice stuff Harry has been insisting on."

Ginny's face contorted in a look of complete disgust. "I'll take the water."

"Hello?" Molly's cheery voice called from the front of the house and Hermione shook her head in amusement when Ginny threw her hands up with relief.

"Nana!" A small child's voice called out from what sounded like the living room and small stumpy steps could be heard galloping towards the front door.

"Mum," Ginny called out as she walked back to the front of the house. "Thank Merlin."

Molly gave her a loving look and held her hands out for her only daughter. Ginny buried herself into them and let her mum rub comforting circles on her back.

"Hello Hermione dear," Molly called over Ginny's shoulder.

Hermione gave her a polite smile and greeted her back. While Molly had gotten over the breakup of Hermione and Ron, Hermione wasn't able to shake the feeling to judgement whenever she was in the presence of Molly Weasley. It had been a few years now, and Ron was now happily married with a child on the way to a lovely woman, Heather, but Hermione still felt uneasy around the Weasley matriarch.

Thankfully, Molly didn't stay long, only took the kids from Ginny and assured her to enjoy her day off from the two boys and spend the day being pampered by her friends. With a loud sigh, Ginny collapsed onto sofa after finally completing her makeup and getting dressed in a flowy dress.

"I am so happy to be out of ugly trackpants and loose shirts," she confessed, leaning back in the large sofa and rubbing her belly. "There's only some much comfort clothes a girl can take without going mental."

Soon after that the rest of her guests arrived for the baby shower—including Luna, Ron's wife Heather, a few girls Hermione vaguely recognised from Hogwarts and some strangers Hermione guessed were friends from Ginny's work and birthing classes.

To Hermione's utter surprise, Pansy Parkinson arrived, dressed in only what could have been a designer label sundress, wedged heels and round stylish sunglasses. Hermione opened the door and Pansy didn't appear nonplussed. Instead she pushed the sunglasses into her straight black hair and gave her a smile that actually reached her green eyes.

"Hey Hermione," she greeted, stepping into the house and placing her baby gift with everyone else's.

"Hey," Hermione replied back dumbly and followed the stylish woman into the Potter's living room. She knew the two worked at the Daily Prophet, but Ginny worked as a Quidditch correspondent. She had no idea as to which area of the newspaper Pansy would be working in.

"Hey Pans, thanks for coming," Ginny called out and began to stand from her chair but Pansy waved her back down.

"Sit," Pansy demanded, but she lowered her head so that she could kiss Ginny on the cheek. "You look radiant."

Ginny gave her a look of scepticism and snorted. "I don't feel it but thanks."

An hour into the party Hermione learnt that Pansy wasn't that horrible, worked as a fashion correspondent and her and Ginny had become friends after Pansy had told her about a foot cushioning charm when she saw the ugly shoes Ginny had been recommended during her pregnancy with James.

"I have some news," Pansy announced, uncharacteristically shy and quiet. Everyone settled down and watched as she struggled to continue.

"Well, what is it!" Ginny asked, throwing a cushion at her. "Don't keep the pregnant woman waiting."

Pansy laughed and looked up, her hands in her lap. "I'm going to have a baby," she confessed giddily.

There was a loud cheer as every girl in the room congratulated her and Ginny gave a scandalised look. "I didn't realise you were seeing someone?"

At this, Pansy looked a little awkward and played with the rings on her fingers. "I'm not. I may or may not have gone to an IVF clinic."

"Wow," was all that Ginny said.

Hermione took the news with quiet contemplation. Lately she had been feeling like something was missing in her life, and sitting surrounded by a number of women celebrating Ginny's third child, it was clear to her now that she wanted a baby.

The thought itself jarred her a little, but there was a small part of her that was growing with each moment in Ginny's presence, and even Ron's wife who was carrying their first child, had Hermione wishing for something to nurture. In fact, she looked forward to babysitting for Ginny and Harry. She was turning thirty her next birthday and she wasn't sure if she wanted to wait any longer.

At around five in the evening, when half of the party had left but Ginny insisted that she wasn't tired and could continue on—Hermione could see her eyes beginning to droop—Hermione built up the courage to approach Pansy and ask about her decision to go through IVF.

"Hey Parkinson," Hermione stepped towards the dark haired woman. The woman turned and gave Hermione a small smile.

"You can call me Pansy," she corrected her. She took a sip of the non-alcoholic wine and made a face. "Just not the same as the real thing."

Hermione laughed and hovered near her. "I was just wondering if I could ask you more about the whole IVF thing?"

Pansy nodded and patted the seat next to her. "Of course. Ask away."

Hermione's mind was swimming with all her questions but the only thing she could conjure up verbally was a, "How?"

Pansy laughed lightly and took a deep breath. "Wow where to start? Basically I was tired of waiting for the right guy and took matters in my own hand. Did my research and found that there's actually a wizarding place that combines both magic and muggle technology. Great thing is that donors are all wizards."

Hermione was immediately fascinated. The rest of the night consisted of Hermione's questions and Pansy's surprising patience. By the end when Harry came home and kicked them out to let his wife sleep, Pansy and Hermione had made plans to meet for coffee to discuss further.

However, by the time Hermione had settled into her covers, she had made up her mind. She was going to have a baby.

* * *

 **Note: I know nothing about IVF, so if you do feel free to send me a PM!**

 **Read and review,  
\- FlowerChild22 **


	2. Manila Folders

**Double upload to make up for the fact I'm gonna disappear for a month. Honestly don't know how often I will update, sorry!**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, plot and familiar content are copyright of their respective owners and any reproduced content is only used for creative purposes.

* * *

"Miss Granger, a package has arrived for you."

"Thank you Claire. Just place it on the edge of my desk," she told her with a wave of her hand.

She continued to flick through her paperwork as she heard her door click close.

She paid no mind to the package until she peeked at it in the corner of her eye. It was rectangular and looked heavy and was unable to guess what it could have been—

With a start she snatched it and placed it in front of her. The Ministry's address was typed on a sticker and placed right in the centre, which meant it was muggle.

It was the documents from the clinic.

After many coffees with Pansy and talking to her parents and friends, Hermione had decided to take the chance at the IVF for an initial consultation. And soon within a month, that consultation turned into the real possibility of being a mother.

She chewed her lip as she contemplated whether to open it or not. With a quick glance at her door, she quickly threw a locking spell on it and slowly began to pick at the clear tape. Before she could take any of the manila folders out of the box, she heard a knock on her door and then Claire's voice, muffled by the heavy wood.

"Miss Granger," Claire called out. Her tone was too soft to be heard properly through her door and Hermione heard her clear her throat before she continued her speech. "Minster Shacklebolt called for a team meeting in Conference Room 3 in ten minutes."

Hermione couldn't help the small sigh of disappointment that escaped her lips. "Thank you Claire."

With slowly movements she stashed the box in the lowest drawer of her desk and sighed once more. It probably was best that the Minister had called a last minute meeting; Hermione would have been too caught up in going through all the potential donors to do any work related to the Ministry.

...

Hermione settled in her chair, glad to finally silence and privacy after a full day of, what seemed like, everyone who worked in the entire Ministry of Magic. Right after the team meeting with Shacklebolt, the Minister had asked if Hermione would organise a meeting with the department heads to inform them of what had conspired in the meeting—there appeared to be a need for the Ministry to do some shuffling in terms of, well, everything.

Once that meeting had finished—which also included a very, VERY long Q and A session afterwards—Harry had appeared at her door with an invitation to go out for lunch, which she was grateful for, but couldn't help but think of the manila folders sitting patiently in her bottom drawer.

And finally after she had gotten back from lunch, she was called on to sit on an interview panel to look over applications for the new internship program the Ministry had introduced, which may have been her own fault, for suggesting the idea in the first place.

So now, finally, at three o'clock in the afternoon, she sat at her mahogany desk and expensive leather chair with a stack of manila folders in front of her and a fresh cup of hot, delicious coffee. She hesitated before opening the first folder, feeling a little apprehensive and a whole lot of excitement. She didn't know what to expect, and there was a small part of her that was worried she might be disappointed.

She sucked in a deep breath and gathered any remaining Gryffindor courage she had left and opened the first folder.

She opened her eyes—she wasn't quite sure why she closed them in the first place, it didn't EXPLODE or anything—and looked at the darked haired stranger clipped to a few sheets of paper. He was handsome and had an easy smile. Hermione flipped his cover photo and continued to read about his life. Professional Quidditch player. 36. Allergic to pine nuts.

Hermione shrugged and closed his folder. Not bad, but not amazing.

By quarter to four, she had poured over ten other folders in great detail and considered the pros and cons of each one. She poured herself a second cup of coffee—fifth cup of the day—and told herself that this next folder would be the last one for the day.

She brought her mug to her lips and almost spat it out when she saw the face of the next man.

From a manila folder and paper-clipped to a number of documents was the unmistakable blonde hair and fair skin of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **Oh snap. Fate is so funny sometimes.**

 **Read and reviews,  
\- FlowerChild22 **


	3. Quidditch, Potions, Travel

**Very short one because there's not much else I can fit in here. You'll be able to see that I've changed some canon (I mean, it is a Dramione fic so really it's expected) and there's a high chance I'll forget, so feel free to pull me up on it in the future if I've contradict myself.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, plot and familiar content are copyright of their respective owners and any reproduced content is only used for creative purposes.

* * *

Hermione snapped the folder shut. She felt her heart rate pump hard against her skin.

"It can't be Malfoy, _surely_ ," she whispered to herself. Her eyes flickered down at the folder and jumped back up again. She was too nervous to make sure. That being said, there was a small part of her that wanted to know.

She took and steadying breath and slowly opened the folder again. She quickly flipped past the cover photo and stared at the name at the top of the page.

Draco Malfoy, 29.

CEO of Malfoy Enterprises. Enjoys: Quidditch, potions, travel.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the superficial facts listed in his folder and she was mortified to realise that she knew more about him than the folder. She closed his folder with purpose this time and held it over the reject pile she had organised to the left but hesitated.

She looked at the much smaller pile to her right, so small that it in fact only held one folder. Her hand moved of its own accord when it shifted to the right but dropped the folder in between both piles. Undecided.

"I need a drink," she told herself, not looking back at either of the three piles of folders in front of her. Of the twenty folders the clinic had sent her, only one had made it into a "potentially" pile, with Malfoy being the only one in undecided and thirteen stacked neatly in the reject pile. She had five more folders left and she wasn't feeling confident about their ability to build the pile to the right.

She let out an unsteady breath and dropped her forehead into her hands. She massaged both of her temples and breathed out slowly this time. Her eyes flickered to the clock she had installed to the left of her door and saw that it was already half past five. She had been staring at photos of male strangers for two and a half hours now. Well, male strangers and an a –

In all honesty, Hermione didn't know what to classify Draco Malfoy. They were no longer enemies – the notion that they were enemies at some point in their adolescence made her giggle, considering everything after that made name calling and frivolous insults so trivial. Malfoy and his family had defected right after he had been given _that_ mission, the one that he had to kill Dumbledore, and were very useful assets to the Order as a result. All three of the Golden Trio had testified at his trial, as well as a number of others from the Order (surprisingly Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley).

Slowly, she stood from her chair and began to pack her suitcase with reports that needed to be approved and started filing various papers littering her desk with her wand into different cabinets and trays around her office.

She stopped when the only things on her desk were the damned folders from the clinic and with haste, stuffed them back into the box they arrived in. She dropped said box into her trusty purse with the undetectable extension charm and slipped it over her shoulder while gripping her suitcase in her left hand. She walked quickly towards the Atrium, praying to Merlin that she didn't bump into anyone she knew. She wanted to get home and open a bottle of firewhiskey and climb into a steaming hot bath.

Once home, Hermione quickly flicked through the final five folders while soaking in the bath and was disappointed to only find one other she would consider as a potential donor. She climbed into her bed tiredly, really feeling the effects of a busy day filled with meetings, reports and flicking through the documents sent from the clinic. Not to mention the mind fuck that was _Draco sodding Malfoy_ sitting on her desk in her study, waiting patiently to be sorted into either pile.

He was the only one she couldn't decide entirely on and couldn't believe that she even considered a decision to put him in a pile that wasn't 'reject'.

She shook her head, as if to shake all thoughts from her mind and let sleep take over.

* * *

 **I dunno where this is going, as per usual with my stories, but that's the journey isn't it?**

 **Read, review and send me some recommendations for a good Dramione fic,  
\- FlowerChild22**


	4. Sinking Feelings

**Unbeta'd and in search of one. I apologise profusely over how late this is. I am drowning in what they call adulthood. Please send help  
**

 **Enjoy xx**

 **Disclaimer:** All characters, plot and familiar content are copyright of their respective owners and any reproduced content is only used for creative purposes.

* * *

The next morning Ginny's owl was perched on Hermione's windowsill, hooting through the glass and pecking every now again to catch the sleeping witch's attention. Its pecking grew in frequency and force, growing more impatient at every second it was still seated outside.

"Bleh," Hermione groaned when she finally started gaining her senses and unable to ignore the incessant tapping against her window. "Go away."

The owl hooted again, this time louder and continued once it saw that Hermione was stirring in her tangled sheets.

Hermione slowly turned to the window and blinked against the bright sun, slowly trying to focus her vision on the bird at her window. Although she recognised the bird to belong to Ginny, she made a face at it anyway for interrupting her sleep in.

She huffed once before climbing out of bed and sliding her window open so that the bird could lift its leg and motion to the rolled parchment attached to it. She left a treat on the windowsill and it ate it quickly and then took off as she reclosed her window and climbed back into bed.

She unrolled the parchment as soon as she was nestled in the warmth of her bed.

 _Hermione,_

 _Pansy and I will be there at 11 to take you to brunch. Bring your pile of potentials. I KNOW that you've already scoured every word in those folders._

 _Love always,_

 _Ginny_

Hermione turned her head towards the clock on her bedside table. 10 AM.

Setting her alarm for half an hour later, Hermione happily settled into her covers. She could get ready in half an hour.

. . .

Her doorbell rang with an annoyingly happy trill that could have only been Ginny. While Hermione may be a morning person during the working week, weekends were the chance to catch up on the sleep she generally lost, and Ginny knew that Hermione loved her sleep ins.

"Be right there," she called out from her study. She took the two folders in the potential pile in her hand and pursed her lips when her eyes fell to the singular folder in a pile of its own. On a whim she picked it up and tried not to think too hard when she greeted the two witches at her door.

"So where are we going?" Hermione asked feeling a little more refreshed now that she had showered and dressed. She feel hear her stomach protesting at the lack of breakfast, but was able to return the warm smiles from Ginny and Pansy.

Ginny linked her arms into her right, while Pansy did the same to her left, and led the smaller witch towards the street. "I'm thinking one of those trendy muggle cafes. I've been craving waffles lately, plus we can talk not surrounded by any nosy witches."

Pansy hummed her agreement. "Like we need to create any more headlines in those gossip columns."

Hermione nodded. "Sounds lovely. Eggs and bacon sound like heaven right now."

The three women made their way to the apparition point nearest to Hermione's townhouse and chatted amicably about their week and how Ginny's pregnancy was going.

It wasn't until all three were seated in old vintage chairs and sipping herbal teas and organic coffee, that Pansy was no longer able to contain her curiosity.

"So hand them over." She held her hand expectantly in front of Hermione, who was still blowing on her coffee mug.

She lowered her mug slowly, starting to feel her nerves launch into overdrive, but she slipped a playful smile at the woman and shook her head. "Only if you say please."

Pansy rolled her eyes and adjusted her oversized sunglasses in her hair. "Please."

Hermione half contemplated taking only the two folders that didn't contain Draco Malfoy out of her bag, but reminded herself that she was a Gryffindor and to use the same courage that helped her defeat one of the darkest wizards of all time.

Except, this scenario was scarier than Voldemort and his non-existent nose. Scarier than Bellatrix's psychopathic mind. Scarier than Umbridge's love for the colour pink.

She could potentially have Draco Malfoy's baby.

The thought alone send her thoughts into a mad frenzy of confusion.

Pansy grabbed the folders unceremoniously from Hermione and handed one to Ginny and flipped one open herself. Hermione's hand immediately jumped to her mouth, where she bit on her nail in nervousness. Luckily Ginny was too preoccupied to notice her telling behaviour.

"Patrick Woodsend," Pansy read aloud. She peered at the cover photo and then quickly scanned the random facts associated with the man. "Some Ministry worker, who does something that, sounds boring. Likes sailing."

She paused to look up at the other women and pursed her lips. "Betcha he's from a rich family."

"You mean like yourself," Ginny quipped.

Pansy had nothing to say to that in response and made a face at Hermione who was laughing quietly. She continued to read from the folder. "Graduated Beauxbatons around the same time we did, blah, blah, blah."

She slammed down the folder and gave Hermione an unimpressed stare. "Boring. I would rather have Filch's baby."

Hermione spat out the coffee she was drinking back into her cup while Ginny choked on the bite of waffle she had just finished lathering up in syrup. She coughed loudly that the other patrons in the café began to stare at their table.

"Warn a woman before you joke like that," she wheezed out, slapping at her chest. "You're gonna kill me!"

Hermione fell into hysterics and Pansy just smirked at the two women. "Sorry ladies. Hermione, I'm sure you're aware of how I feel about Mr Beauxbatons."

Hermione nodded, momentarily forgetting that her old Hogwarts nemesis was sitting pretty in front of Pansy. Both women turned to Ginny to listen to her read from her designated folder.

"Matthew Donoughay," she read out through a mouthful of food. She swallowed and took a sip of her herbal tea while scanning the page. "Also works for the Ministry, in the Department of Health—she made a face at that—and collects books."

Pansy made a noise at that but Hermione waved her off and Ginny flipped through the folder. "Not a bad face, acceptable job and okay personality."

"Which means?" Hermione asked nervously. She had been leaning towards Matthew of all the folders, but there was a low feeling in her stomach that told her to hold off, just for now. Afterall, deciding to have a baby and deciding on a suitable father was a _big deal_. A fucking _huge_ deal.

Ginny shrugged, but her voice sounded slightly unconvinced. "I mean, he's _okay_. But it's just that, you know? _Okay_." She repeated the final word with her fingers in quotation marks.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I get the same feeling too."

Ginny's face softened and she rubbed Hermione's arm comfortingly. "It's okay Hermione. It shouldn't be a rushed decision."

Pansy nodded. "Exactly, it took me eight months to decide on a guy in the end."

"Who is the father anyway?" Hermione asked lightly. "If you don't mind me asking."

Pansy waved her off, assuring her that she wasn't imposing at all. "He's actually American. Moved to England for business endeavours, something like plants or something, who donated because he wanted to help out. His sister and brother-in-law were unable to have kids themselves and thought that people should be able to have kids."

Pansy took a large bite of her scone, which was covered in jam and cream. In fact, more jam and cream than scone, Hermione noted in amusement.

She eventually continued. "He's alright, doesn't mind being that into the child's life but was nice enough. I let him know that he could see the child whenever he wanted, but we'll cross that bridge eventually."

Hermione looked at the girl she had once hated and was glad to see that she had grown into an independent woman with values far from her own ancestors. "I wonder what your mum thinks about it."

Pansy snorted uncharacteristically and smiled cynically. "My mother no longer wishes to know me."

Hermione's face softened, but Pansy waved off her reaction. She shrugged and took a sip of her iced tea. "I wasn't surprised or upset really, I knew once I was out of Hogwarts that I was ready to wave my family goodbye. Best thing was that I was able to inherit the Parkinson money as soon as I hit eighteen. Mother was not pleased."

She laughed gleefully and tapped the folder in front of her. "Maybe this is lucky number three."

Hermione wanted to bite her nail until it disappeared but Ginny knew her too well and so took a sip of coffee to hide her nerves. "That one. . .was a maybe."

Ginny and Pansy ignored her and crowded closer together to read the file together. Hermione dropped her eyes down towards her plate, avoiding all eye contact, not wanting to see any reactions as soon as they saw Draco sodding Malfoy's aristocrat face.

Ginny's reaction was instantaneous. Her herbal tea was spat across their table towards two elderly women, who immediately sent snotty glares their way. Hermione felt some splash her face and she was sure that Pansy had gotten splashed too but she was too busy coughing up cream and jam and scone—

It was a disaster.

Hermione couldn't bear to look at either of them.

"Um, Hermione," Ginny began, but Pansy bet her to it.

"Is that fucking Draco Malfoy?" She looked at the folder again and didn't give Hermione a chance to speak, before she said, "Holy Merlin's balls, it's Draco fucking Malfoy."

Hermione doesn't know what to say to Pansy—sometime during their Hogwarts years she was sure they had dated, but she didn't know for _sure_ , they did attend Yule Ball together—"Yes," was all she could manage.

Then Ginny started laughing, hard and genuinely, which caused the two other women to stare at her like she'd gone mental.

"I'm sorry," she cried out, and wiped the corner of her eyes with her napkin. "I think the hormones are mainly to blame. But seriously, of _all_ people. Fucking hell, I need a wine."

Hermione huffed and slammed her hand down. "I don't know!"

Pansy reached over the table and Hermione is shocked when she grabbed her hand and rubbed it comfortingly. "Okay, let's be logical about this. Let's pretend that he's just another guy and weigh the positives and negatives, okay?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, but didn't release Pansy's hand. She was surprised to find that Pansy was, in fact, a genuine person and a very genuine friend. "You're right. Negative, we hated each other in school."

"Positive, he's actually very caring and very loyal," Pansy added. Hermione looked at her in surprise and Pansy shrugged. "He is."

"Negative, there's all that shit with his house," Hermione managed, very quietly.

Ginny grabbed her other hand, while Pansy stroked the one her own.

"Positive, he's very much a different man today," Pansy offered.

Hermione nodded and took another deep breath. "I know. I shouldn't hold his past actions, as a child, against him."

She stopped to think of another negative, but couldn't when she realised that she knew nothing about the man today. "I don't actually know much about him, to be honest."

Pansy let go of her hand to start listing off random facts about her friend. "Well, he's now the CEO of his dad's company. His company deals with both the wizarding world and the muggle world. He's been named Witch Weekly's number one eligible bachelor for the millionth year in a row."

She stopped and looked at Hermione curiously and Hermione wanted to ask what that look meant, but Pansy continued. "He's a pretty great guy actually. He's still really close with his mother, but there's strain in their relationship with his dad being in Azkaban and all and the fact that he walked away from the arranged marriage with Astoria Greengrass. Who is now happily married to some guy in her own year level, I forget his name."

"Don't be so quick to judge," she added, at Hermione's unsure expression.

Hermione rolled her eyes and points at the stylish woman opposite her. "Says the one who choked in the middle of stuffing her face with jam and cream."

Pansy gasped and folded her arms. "Yes, well. Leave the pregnant woman alone."

Hermione grinned in reply and bit her lip while she stared at the folder in her friends' arms. "So, am I actually considering Draco Malfoy to be a potential donor?"

She was too lost in her own thoughts to see Ginny and Pansy exchange knowing looks.

Hermione was surprised to find that the sinking feeling didn't reappear.

* * *

 **Actually substantial for once. Cannot guarantee that this will always be the case.**

 **Read, review and recycle,**  
 **\- FlowerChild22**


End file.
